


Unforgettable Night

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Complete, Consensual Sex, F/F, Forgiveness, Grom Night, Hurt/Comfort, Long Shot, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pain, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Taboo, Talking, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Lilith wants to have a date for this year's Grom night and has her eyes set on the popular Odalia. While Eda just wants to have a fun night out.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Unforgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the longest stories I've written and boy was it fun. I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, the song Stranded by Flight Facilities was on loop in my head writing some parts so you might want to give that a listen too. Also, the story was based on a suggestion I saw on /u/ along with this image set https://xyxyz1112.tumblr.com/post/629158914288730112/clawthorne-sisters-at-grom-they-got-kicked-out

Lilith awoke bright and early in the morning like she always did, starting it off by fumbling around her desk until she found her glasses. Once on she prepared herself for the day with a quick shower and a small breakfast, giving her plenty of time left over to study for any upcoming test or quizzes. Looking through her calendar for the classes with tests she was shocked to see that she had forgotten what this entire week was. It was the week of Grom night the most important night for anyone going to Hexside, not only was it important for keeping the demon Grometheus the Fear Bringer from rampaging through the Boiling isles it was a night to dance, make connections, and memories together with friends. How could she have forgotten something so important, how was she gonna work up the courage to ask her crush out in time, what would she wear, and most importantly how was she gonna keep Edalyn from ruining her night. 

“You just remembered it's Grom week didn’t you.” A voice called out. Lilith quickly turned towards her doorway and saw a figure standing in it.

“Edalyn what are you doing up so early?” Lilith asked, trying to keep a poker face against her sister.

“Oh you know just trying to be like my big sister and get ahead of my classes,” Edalyn told her as she entered the room.

“Really you expect me to believe something as ridiculous as that.”

“Well okay, so Principal Bump might have caught me doing some graffiti on the side of the school.”    


“Oh Edalyn, why are you always causing so much trouble for him.”

“C’mon Lily you know he loves it. He said he hasn’t seen a student quite like me in his time of being Principle at Hexside.”

“I don’t think that’s a good thing.”

“ Eh let’s agree to disagree but, forget about that and move on to you forgetting it's Grom week.”

“ I didn’t forget about Grom week.” 

“ Really Lily. I know when you’re lying to me the tip of your ears get all red.” Edalyn pointed out.

“ N-N-No they don’t,” Lilith said covering her ears from Edalyn.

“See now I know you’re lying since you're covering them up.” Edalyn laughed “It’s okay if you forgot I’m just teasing you.”

“ It’s not funny Edalyn,” Lilith said blushing

“ It’s pretty funny Lily and I would love to discuss this more but, Bump said if I don’t show up I don’t get to go to Grom. I’ll see you in class sis.” Edalyn said, taking off.

“This is going to be a long week,” Lilith said to herself as she began to plan out her week.

* * *

After her morning of planning, Lilith found herself waiting in her homeroom eagerly waiting for the morning announcements, her entire plan for Grom hinged on her not being the champion to fight Grom. As soon as the students heard the crackle of the intercom the room became silent as Principal Bump began to speak.

“Good morning Hexside students this is your Principle speaking, as you all know this week is the week of Grom and we all know what that means. That’s right, a lucky one of you will be chosen to defend us from Grometheus and hopefully trap him for another year, if not then he will bring everyone’s fears to life throughout the Isles so, no pressure right. Alright time for the big reveal, this year’s champion is none other than Alador Blight so let's all give a big hand to our Grom King.” 

Lilith joined her classmates as they congratulated Alador before letting out a sigh of relief, her plan was finally able to start and that was to ask out her crush, a task easier said than done.

“One more thing before the day starts, if anyone knows who hexed the south side staircase to never end please report them to me immediately for discipline. Now have a good day Hexside.” Principle Bump said before cutting off the intercom. Well, Lilith only knew one person who would do something like that and they so happened to be running late for class again or she thought turning to look over at a chair that was supposed to be empty only to see her dear sister sitting there as if she were always there.

“I will never understand how you can move through the school so fast without being noticed,” Lilith told her.

“ Trade secret my dear Lily,” Edalyn said with a smile.

“ Clean your face Edalyn you got paint all over it,” Lilith said, handing her tissues.

“ Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you,” Edalyn said, cleaning up her face.

“ You would be in the detention track or expelled.”

“ Eh, probably but you would be living a boring life without me around.” 

“ I wouldn’t say boring, just a less hectic life.”

“ Yeah but,” Edalyn was cut off when the door flung open and the teacher came strolling in. 

“ Alright Class it may be Grom week but, we still have to learn so that means I still have to teach, so get out your books and turn to page 234 and begin reading.” The teacher instructed. As Lilith read she saw a piece of paper slide into her view, clearly from Edalyn. Opening the paper it was a little note from Edalyn.

_ I have a plan for Grom. We’ll talk more at lunch.  _

_ Love, Edalyn _

One obstacle was over but now she has to figure out a way to deal with the Edalyn obstacle, just one step at a time Lilith she told herself.

* * *

After getting her lunch Lilith sat down at her usual spot of the cafeteria so she could have eyes on the whole room. As usual, she was the first one there which meant she had time to come up with a way to ask her crush out, would she do something elaborate like she saw others do, or would she just ask her directly, maybe a letter would be her best choice. Lilith lost her concentration when she heard the sound of a tray hit the table, looking up she saw it was her and Edalyn friend Tabitha.

“How’s it going, Lilith?” She asked sitting across from her.

“It’s going well, what about you Tabitha, how was beast keeper class?”

“Oh it was fun my peryton laid an egg today so I have that to take care of now. You got a date to Grom yet?”

“Not yet but I’m working on it, just gotta find the right person to ask.”    
“ I understand you're too scared to ask out Odalia,” Tabitha said, causing Lilith to nearly choke on her food when she heard her guess who crush so quickly.

“What, no why would I ask Odalia, someone, as pretty as her probably has a date already.” Lilith stammered as her face turned beet red.   


“Not from what I hear,” Another voice chimed in.   


“And what have you heard Avery,” Tabitha asked.

“ Just that she’s turned down proposers left and right. That means you still have a shot Lilith just hope you’re miss right” Avery said as she began to eat her food.

“Guys I don’t like Odalia.” Lilith pleaded

“ Sure you do sis, says so in your diary,” Edalyn said sitting next to her sister.   


“Edalyn who said you could go through my stuff again.” 

“Nobody but nobody said I couldn't,” She said as she dodged a smack from Lilith.

“Edalyn you rotten, I’m gonna get you back for that,” Lilith told her.

“Yeah yeah I know you will but, let’s forget about that for a moment and talk about my big plan for Grom.” 

“So you are planning something for Grom,” Tabitha said

“ That’s right, something big, bigger than last year's prank.” 

“ You mean the prank that backfired and almost let Grometheus loose.”

“How was I supposed to know Seri was allergic to apple blood? Everyone drinks that stuff.”

“ Or the year after that when you dropped your potion turning you purple for a month.” Avery chimed in between spoonfuls of food.

“That one wasn’t my fault somebody bumped into me.”

“ Face it Edalyn you can’t pull off anything at Grom no matter how hard you try,” Lilith told her.

“Yeah but this year will be different. I got a foolproof plan that can’t backfire.”

“ Alright Eda what's this year's prank gonna hex the punch to give everyone fire breath or maybe hex the music so people can’t stop dancing,” Tabitha said

“No, even better this year I’m gonna do nothing.” She announced.

“ Nothing?” The three girls questioned in unison

“ That’s right I'm gonna do nothing.”

“ I don’t get it,” Avery said.

“ Yeah, this doesn’t sound like your usual plan,” Tabitha told her

“ Well, you know how everyone expects me to do something that night, makes them all uneasy. That's the plan, keep them guessing when I will pull it off or if I will, and, best of all I don’t have to worry about it backfiring on me.” Edalyn told them.   


“Yeah, but what if nobody gets that uneasy feeling wouldn’t it backfire then?” Lilith asked

“ Mmm yeah, I guess you're right but, Bump will always be uneasy when I’m around as long as he has that uneasy feeling it's fine by me.”

“And I assume that little trick this morning with the stairs was you, Eda?” Tabitha asked

“ The one and only,” Eda answered

“ I should have guessed,” Tabitha said as she continued to eat her food.

The four talked and finished their food before taking off to their respective classes for the day. Lilith still pondered on her course of action should she just ask Odalia to go to Grom like everyone else or a note talking with the others didn’t give her any good idea. Hopefully, something would come to her before the day was over or she would lose her chance again.

* * *

Hearing the final bell scream Lilith grabbed her books and made her way to her locker. Stuffing her books in she pulled out a note from her pocket and began to go over it one last time. No spelling mistakes, proper grammar, and most importantly it was legible. All of the boxes in her mind have been checked off now it was time to give the letter to Odalia. Sneaking around a corner she took a look to see if Odalia was at her locker just her luck she wasn’t, Lilith had enough time to slip it in before anyone could catch her, or she thought when she heard the dreadful voice of her sister again.

“Hey, Lily, what do you have there?” Edalyn asked, pointing at the letter in her hand.

“Nothing I have nothing in my hand,” Lilith answered, hiding the note behind her back.

“ Good for a second there. I thought it was a cheesy note asking Odalia to go to Grom.”

“ Okay, what if it was a cheesy note asking Odalia to Grom, what’s so wrong with that?” Lilith asked, getting beet red again.

“Tsk-Tsk-Tsk c’mon sis that’s not how you ask a girl out, you gotta be confident and ask them in person especially for someone like Odalia.” 

“And how would you know that's what she would like Miss I never been to Grom with anyone?”

“Well for starters nobody at this school can keep up with my sort of fun but, someone like Odalia wants confidence in someone. Every person I saw who asked her out could barely look her in the eyes so she wants someone to match her.”

“How do you know so much about her Edalyn?”

“Just what I hear from the grapevine.”

“Edalyn I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Sure you can sis. You were able to lead us to a championship in Grudgby last year, you're studying other covens magic preparing for the Emperor's Coven I'm not even doing that. Lilith anyone would be lucky to go to Grom with you now go out there and ask her out.” Edalyn said, pushing Lilith from out the corner. Apparently, while they were talking Odalia had already made it to her locker so no chance to slip the note now. Confidence Lilith confidence she said to herself as she walked up to Odalia and thank god her friends weren't there.

“Odalia,” Lilith called out as she approached her.

“Oh it’s you, Lilith, what do you need?” She asked. Okay, Lilith like Edalyn said look her in those beautiful golden eyes and ask her out.

“ I heard you didn’t have a date for Grom yet. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Grom with me.” Lilith said, trying her best to keep her cool. Odalia looked her up and down like she was examining a piece of meat for its worth. It felt like hours before she finally heard Odalia speak and to her surprise it was good.

“Alright, I wouldn’t mind going to Grom with you Lilith.”

“ Really?” Lilith said as a smile covered her face.

“ Yes really, we can discuss this more later I’m afraid I have to hurry off,” Odalia said packing her bag and leaving Lilith alone in the hall.

“ So what was the answer,” Edalyn asked, already knowing it based on Lilith’s smile.

“She said Yes I got a date to Grom and it was thanks to you,” Lilith said hugging her little sister.

“See what I tell you confidence. Let’s get home and let Mom know so she can get started on an outfit.” Edalyn said breaking free of Lilith's grasp.

“Let’s go,” Lilith said as she rushed off with Edalyn in tow.

Odalia watched from behind the corner as the two took off with excitement that made her want to throw up.

“Are you really going to go to Grom with a Clawthorne?” One of her friends asked

“Of course not, I still plan on going with Alador but toying with Lilith should be some fun plus I get to piss off Eda that’s always fun,” Odalia told her

“That’s kinda messed up don’t you think?” Another one of her friends asked.

“I think it’s messed up that they keep letting Eda come to this school after all the trouble she caused, parts of my body are still stained purple from her prank last week. So I’m just getting some payback that’s all, now come on we got places to be” Odalia said walking down the hallway with her friends in tow.

* * *

Later at the Clawthorne residence, the two finished up their chores around the house along with any homework assignment given to them before being called down for dinner.

“Anything interesting happen today at school?” Their Mother asked.

“ Yeah, something pretty big happened today,” Edalyn told her.

“ It better not been another one of your pranks Edalyn.”

“No Mother it wasn’t one of Edalyn pranks, I got a date to Grom this year,” Lilith told her.

“ Really? That’s wonderful news and what about you Edalyn, did you manage to get a date this year?”

“ C’mon Mom I told you before nobody at this school can keep up with me in my sort of fun,” Edalyn told her 

“ Oh Edalyn one day you will find someone to keep up with you, so Lilith who is your date to Grom?”

“It Odalia.”

“The Duzin daughter?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“ That's nice. I heard many good things about her. Do you have a plan for what you’re going to wear?” Their Mother asked.

“ Not really before we could discuss it more she had to go. I’ll ask her tomorrow what the plan will be.” Lilith told her.

“I understand let me know soon so I can get something together, and what about you Edalyn you going again?”

“Yeah I think I’ll just go with that red suit again, it still fits and I still make it look good,” Edalyn told her

“Fair enough I’ll get that suit ready for you then.” Their mother told her.

Soon the three were finished with dinner and turned in for the night as they usually did. As usual, Edalyn stayed up and planned out another one of her masterful pranks she heard a knock come from her door, opening the door she saw her sister Lilith standing there.

“Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” Lilith asked

“C’mon right in,” Edalyn said as she ushered in Lilith. Lilith walked and looked around Edalyn room papers scattered about with plans along with maps of the town and school.

“I see you’re messy as ever.” She said moving papers aside so she can sit down.

“It’s not a mess just a chaotic organization, but you didn’t come here to talk about my room did you.”

“No, I just wanted to thank you again for the advice and pep talk.”

“It’s nothing Lily if I was in the same position you would help me out,”

“That’s why I wanted to talk, I wanted to see if I could help you find a date for Grom?”

“Why do you guys keep asking that, I’m fine really.”

“ Are you sure? It’s just we been going to Grom together for the last couple of years feels a little weird to go with someone else.”    
“I’ll be fine Lily, I’ll just go with Tabitha and Avery so don’t worry about me.”

“ Okay, then and again thanks,” Lilith said hugging her sister

“ It’s nothing that’s what sisters are for,” Edalyn said hugging Lilith back before wishing each other goodnight and turning in.

* * *

The following day was just a typical school day for Lilith classes filled with work but none of that matter because today Lilith was going to get together with Odalia so they could discuss their plans for Grom. Lilith waited by Odalia’s locker once classes were over. She spotted Odalia walking with her friends as they got closer she waved her friends off so it was just her and Lilith.

“Hey, Odalia I’m here like you said.” She told her awkwardly, waving at her.

“Good Lilith, I was thinking about what we should do for Grom. The dress situation I think it would be best if one of us went in a dress and the other a tux. What do you think of Lilith.” Odalia asked her.

“That sounds good, to be honest, I prefer wearing a tux over a dress.”

“ Good, we can meet at Grom, share a dance or two.” 

“ I would like that alot,” Lilith said blushing

“ I know you would but you're gonna have to wait for Grom,” Odalia said as she started to walk away.

“Wait, I thought we were gonna hang out for a bit.”

“ Oh I’m sorry Lilith I would but I still have a pretty busy schedule I need to do. I promise we can hang out more after Grom okay.” Odalia said as she walked away leaving Lilith alone in the hall.

“Yeah, Grom,” Lilith said as she waved Odalia goodbye.

The days leading up to Grom were truly a blur for Lilith as she couldn’t wait to finally have her chance to hang out with Odalia and have her dance. She tried to hang with Odalia on the days before Grom but she still had a busy schedule so no time came around. This year’s Grom was truly gonna be the best one or she thought. On the day of Grom, she waited for Odalia at her locker. She needed to know what time to meet at Grom but nobody came. Just as she was about to leave she bumped into one of Odalia’s friends.

“ Hey do you know where Odalia is, haven't seen her all day so I thought maybe if I waited by her locker I could catch her.” She told them

“ Oh, you haven’t heard Odalia is sick.” Odalia’s friend told her

“ Oh uh I-I-I uh didn’t t-thanks for the information,” Lilith said as she walked away in defeat.

“ Odalia you clever girl you just keep getting better with illusion magic,” Odalia said as she took back her original form.

* * *

“Damn Eda you’re looking good,” Edalyn said to herself as she shot finger guns at her mirror.

“Edalyn can you come here for a moment?” Their Mother called out.

“Coming.” She yelled back leaving her room “What you need Mom?”

“It’s your sister, something happened today and now she doesn't want to go to Grom anymore.”

“ Don’t worry Mom I’ll get her to talk just leave it to me.” 

“ Please do it’s almost time for Grom and I don’t want her to miss this.” Her mother told her before leaving Edalyn to deal with Lilith.

“Hey, Lily it’s me,” Edalyn said as she gently knocked on the door before entering her sister's room. The room was so dark that Edalyn could barely make out Lilith’s silhouette laying in bed. 

“Mom told me something happened today. Did you wanna talk about it?” Edalyn asked sitting on the bed next to her sister.

“No, just go Edalyn,” Lilith told her.

“C'mon now Lily you know I can’t have a good time if I’m worried about you. You were so excited for Grom what happened.”

“If I tell you will you leave me alone?”

“Maybe,” Edalyn said with a smile

“ Better than nothing, Odalia isn’t going to be there one of her friends told me she got sick so I have no date.” Lilith cried.

“ Is that it, just because Odalia isn’t going to be there?”

“ Yes, that's why now you can leave me alone.”

“ I can’t do that now my sister is crying and I can’t leave her here like this,” Edalyn said, rubbing Lilith’s back.

“Just go Edalyn I don’t want to ruin your night.”

“ I told you I’m not just gonna leave my sister all sad while I’m out having fun it just isn’t right. So get dressed and get ready.”

“ Edalyn I told you I don’t have a date.”

“ You don’t need one of those Lily you have me. I’ll be your date just like old times. Besides you can always go with her next year.” Edalyn told her.

“Thank you Edalyn,” Lilith said, hugging her sister.

“ It’s nothing Lily,” she said, hugging her back “Now get ready I don’t want to be late for the Grom fight.” 

* * *

The two managed to make it to Grom just in time for Alador’s fight with Grometheus.

“Hey Lily I’m gonna have a closer look at the action if you don’t mind?” Edalyn asked.

“Go ahead Edalyn I think I’m gonna get a drink, I’ll join you after.” She said waving Edalyn off. Lilith made her way to the snack and beverage table pouring herself a glass of punch before hearing a familiar voice in the crowd. Looking around she spotted the source of the voice and saw Odalia had made it to Grom. Quickly she gulped down her punch before walking over to Odalia and her friends.

“Odalia it’s nice to see you’re feeling better,” Lilith said, doing a little bow.

“ Oh Lilith, you’re here,” Odalia said surprised to see Lilith.

“ Yeah once I heard you were sick I just thought about not coming but, thanks to my sister she gave me the push to come. So uh once Alador gets done with the fight how would you like to dance?” Lilith asked her, blushing brightly. Lilith waited there expecting a yes to her question but all she got was the snicker of Odalia and her friends leaving Lilith confused.

“Oh Titan, I can’t take it anymore you’re just so naive,” Odalia told her

“What?” Lilith asked, visibly confused by Odalia’s response.

“Lilith, did you really think I would go to Grom with you, a girl who could barely look me in the eyes when she asked me out. The girl who needs her little sister to get her through all her problems. The girl who can’t even keep up with her little sister's magical ability it’s pathetic Lilith, you know there’s a rumor going around school that you and Eda are doing some unsisterly things together. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was true with how much you need her” Odalia told her laughing.   


“I-I-I thought that we I-I-I” Lilith stuttered as she felt tears start to form in her eyes

“You're gonna cry really I’m just telling you the truth. Someone like you who depends so much on your other half will never make it to the Emperor's Coven.No matter how much you try you will always need your little sister to get by.’

“W-W-Why do this.” Lilith cried as her tears began to flow.

“Why? Why not ask Eda because of your little sister’s pranks is why I decided to do this. I know I can’t mess with Eda because if I did anything to her it wouldn't affect her at all, she just brushes it off but what if I messed with someone she really cared about. So here we are Lilith now get out of here, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Odalia said, turning away from Lilith. Lilith didn’t know what to do, the girl she had a crush on had just ruined her entire night possibly her entire school year. She really wanted to be courageous like her sister and just punch Odalia with all her might but that wasn’t her. She was the bookworm of the two and used her brain more than her brawn but at this moment she wished she was more brawn instead she turned and ran out of the gymnasium in tears. She didn’t know where she was running to; she just wanted to get away from here.

* * *

Edalyn watched as her sister ran out in tears as she talked to the supposedly sick Odalia. She wanted to chase down Lilith first but she wanted to know why Odalia made her sister cry first. She rushed over to her pushing anyone to the side that got in her way until she came face to face with Odalia.

“What did you do to Lilith.” She asked, grabbing Odalia by her dress.

“I gave her a reality check. You really thought she had a chance with me as if.” Odalia said, pulling Edalyn hands off her.

“ Why didn’t you just tell her no would have been a lot easier than leading her own like that.” 

“ Like I told your sister you’re the one to blame Eda one too many pranks on the wrong people.”

“ Then settle it with me, don't bring my sister into this.”

“ Oh I had to bring your sister into this Eda it was the only way to get to you and it seems to have worked. Let that be a lesson for you Eda your actions have consequences that affect others. Now if you don’t mind I’m trying to enjoy Grom.” Odalia said, turning away from Edalyn. It was her fault Lilith was hurt all of this because of her stupid pranks on the school and the other students all of it. She needed to find Lilith and make it right but first, she had one more thing to do before chasing down Lilith.

“Odalia,” Edalyn called out.

“What do you want now,” Odalia asked, turning around before being punched in the face by Edalyn.

“Don’t ever mess with my sister again. If you have a problem with me, settle it with me.” Edalyn told Odalia before going after Lilith.

“C’mon Lily where are you,” Edalyn said to herself as she ran through the halls looking for her sister. She knew Lily wouldn’t rush home and that would just cause more of a problem with their mother worrying about her so she had to be somewhere at school. Most of the classrooms would be locked and the only bathroom open would be the ones close to the gym she wouldn’t go there for privacy.   
“Let’s see if I was Lily, where would I go? It would be secluded from everyone and easy to access?” She thought to herself before realizing exactly where she would be. Edalyn ran out of the school and into the direction of the grudgby field. At the field Edalyn looked around for any sign of her sister, it wasn’t until she heard a faint sob she was able to find her.

“Lily are you here?” She called out following the faint sobs underneath the bleachers.

“Go away Edalyn this is all your fault, you and those stupid pranks you pull on people.” Lilith cried. The last words she spoke stung because they were true, Lilith wouldn’t be in this much pain if you didn’t cause so much trouble for everyone.

“Look I know I messed up pretty bad but, I’m not gonna leave you, Lily,” Edalyn said walking over and sitting next to her crying sister. What happened next came as a surprise to Edalyn as she felt her sister bury her face into her side as she cried.

“I hate you. I hate you so much, this night was ruined because of you.” Lilith cried as she lightly hit Edalyn “If you didn’t cause so many problems for everyone If you didn’t give me the confidence to ask her out none of this wouldn’t have happened. I would have been able to enjoy Grom with you like we usually did.” Edalyn wanted to say something to tell her it was okay but, it really was her fault everything that hurt her sister tonight was because of her. She just decided to let Lilith let everything out, everything that’s been brewing between them for the past couple of years Edalyn just listened. 

“Why, why does everything come so naturally to you, spells, charms, classes, friends, everything it all comes so easy to you, while I have to work my hardest just to keep up. It’s not fair no matter how much I study or prepare I will never be as powerful as you, as confident as you, as independent as you. I hate it. I can’t be you, I can’t even be myself because people compare me so much to you. I just want to be able to prove I can be my own person without you.” Lilith cried. Edalyn just held her as she cried, not saying a single word just patting her sister's back doing her best to soothe her. 

* * *

It felt like hours until Lilith was able to get control of her tears and breathing again but, once she did get everything under control she just rested her head on Edalyn’s lap not saying a word feeling her sister's hand run through her hair. They stayed like this for a while until finally, Lilith spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Lily,” Edalyn said as she continued to run her fingers through Lilith’s hair.

“No, don’t say that, I said things that I shouldn’t have.” 

“Lily I’m not gonna pretend like those words didn’t hurt but I’m not gonna pretend like those words weren’t true. I know I messed up. I always thought if someone had a problem with my pranks they would come after me. I never expected them to hurt you Lily because of my dumb mistakes. I just never knew that's how you felt about me”

“It’s hard, just knowing no matter how hard you work you will always come in second place to your sister. Maybe I held it in for too long and lied to myself thinking it wouldn’t bother me. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm jealous of you Edalyn.” Lilith admitted. 

“Jealous of me, why would you feel that Lily? I’m just coasting by with that talent you're jealous of. People think I’m gonna do something important with all of it but the truth is Lily I don’t know what I want to do with. Some days I just think about taking off and leaving the isles to explore the world beyond this place.”   


“Why haven’t you? I know you crafted your staff along with a palisman you could have left any time.” Lilith asked.

“I thought about it, even had my bags packed ready to fly off in the middle of the night and see the world but, if I left like that I know my big sister would do something reckless like make her own staff and chase after me,” Edalyn explained

“ You know about my staff? I guess you have been reading my diary.” 

“ Yeah sorry about that.” 

“ I guess I really do need to learn some more protective charms.” 

“ You can but nothing will stop me from reading it.” Edalyn laughed

“ Or you could be nice and not read it,” Lilith told her.

“ I guess I could be nice but where's the fun in that? Grom is still going on, you know I think we could get a dance in if you wanted to.” 

“No, I’m fine like this.”

“Well if we're gonna be out here I think I have something that could make this night a little more exciting for us.”

“ Something more exciting than what happened already?” Lilith asked moving her head from Edalyn’s lap

“ Yeah give me a moment I’ll be right back,” Edalyn said standing up and drawing a box and lock before twisting her finger like a key opening up a passage.

“So that’s how you get around so fast,” Lilith told her.

“Yep but it's a secret so hush hush about it.” She said before disappearing into the room. Lilith waited patiently as she listened to the music of grom in the distance before seeing Edalyn pop back up with a bottle in her hand.

“Catch,” Edalyn said tossing Lilith the bottle.

“What did you get?” Lilith asked as she read the label on the bottle “Where did you get wine from?”

“Hehe, you’d be surprised how many teachers keep one of these in their office or desk. The one you have comes from the big man himself.” Edalyn answered before taking the bottle from her.

“Edalyn we shouldn’t, what if we get caught?” Lilith said as she watched her sister fiddle with the wine bottle.

“We’re not gonna get caught beside you’re not gonna let your little sister drink alone,” Edalyn said as she took a sip from the open bottle. Lilith watched as her sister drank from the bottle curious about how its contents would taste. When Edalyn handed her the bottle she should have just dumped its contents out instead she took a drink. It was surprisingly sweet from what she thought it would be, like drinking some apple blood. Putting the bottle down she watched as Edalyn's face turned into a grin as she saw her drink the wine.

“ Now if we get caught we're both in trouble.” She laughed taking the bottle from Lilith.

“ I guess that’s fair.” Lilith said patting the ground “Come sit with me.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Edalyn said sitting next to her sister. Lilith watched as her sister took another swig of the wine and noticed that her fist was cut.

“What happened to your hand?” Lilith asked.

“Oh this it's nothing, I probably got cut looking for you,” Edalyn said avoiding her sister’s gaze.

“ Edalyn what did you really do?” Lilith said, taking the bottle from her.

“Okay, I might have punched Odalia in the face for what she did.” She quickly said.

“ Edalyn.”

“ I know I know I shouldn’t have done that but she hurt you, Lily,” Edalyn said before feeling her sister’s forehead head against hers.

“With this spell declared, let the pain be shared,” Lilith said wincing as a cut formed on her first as well.

“Really Lilith? It wasn’t that bad,” she told her.

“I know but you’re still my little sister if I can help ease some pain I will,” Lilith said, taking a sip of the bottle. The two sat together talking more about life, and their plans would be when they're older if they would still be part of the Emperor's Coven together as they shared indirect kisses with each sip of the bottle.

“You know I just thought of something Lily. I know something you beat me in” Edalyn said as she took another sip of the bottle before passing it.

“ What’s that?” Lilith asked before sipping the bottle.

“ You beat me to a first kiss,” Edalyn said as she plucked up some grass.

“ How do you know that?” Lilith asked, nearly choking on the wine.

“ Your diary again.”

“ Oh Edalyn, yeah I guess you can say I beat you on that.” She swirling the now empty bottle in her hand.

“ Yeah, it’s just I think you were lucky to have someone to share that kiss with. I don’t think I met someone like that yet.”

“Edalyn,” Lilith whispered

“Yeah,” she said, turning around and feeling her sister's lips press against hers. It was only a few seconds before Lilith broke the kiss and smiled.

“Lilith I-I-I uh,” Edalyn stammered, not sure what to make of what just happened.

“Oh I’m sorry Edalyn I think I had too much to drink, it was a dumb move on my part, just forget about what happened,” Lilith said blushing as she tried to turn away only to be stopped when she felt Edalyn’s hand on her cheek. 

“Just call me Eda dummy,” she said as she pressed her lips against Lilith’s. The two embraced each other as they laid on the grass kissing. Lilith could feel Eda’s hands run up and down her sides as they continued their little makeout session only stopping to catch their breaths before going back at it again. As they kissed she felt Eda’s hands get bolder with what they touched and grabbed. Realizing what was happening Lilith broke the kiss and gently pushed her sister away causing Eda to become confused by the situation.

“I’m sorry did I do something wrong?” She asked

“No Eda you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s me I don’t think I should have done that,” Lilith told her.

“It’s just the wine,” Eda said, feeling hurt.

“Yeah, the wine. I think we should go home now.” Lilith said getting up and wobbling a bit before offering Eda a hand.

“Off to home then,” Eda said getting up with Lilith and walking home.

* * *

It seemed Eda had more to drink than she did because after walking for a bit she needed help to stand up. It was a good thing that they were out later than expected because their mother was already in bed when they got home. Lilith tried her best to carry Eda up to her room but Eda got a few more bumps and scrapes on her. She would heal those tomorrow but now they need some rest. 

“Goodnight Eda,” Lilith said, as she sat Eda in her bed and gave her one last kiss before turning away. As Lilith tried to walk away she felt Eda’s arms wrap around her waist.

“Stay.” She heard Eda whisper into the small of Lilith’s back

“Eda I don’t think it’s a good idea. We're both not thinking straight” Lilith said squeezing her hands.

“ Please Lily stay with me just for tonight.” She begged as Lilith heard the faith sob of her sister. She wanted to leave Eda and go to her room to rest but she couldn’t leave her crying like this. If she stayed she knew they would do something that both of them might regret but was that wrong, she loved Eda but did she really love Eda like this, or was it the wine affecting her decision. What about Eda’s feelings? She was pretty sure Eda loved her longer than she realized. Just walk away Lilith just walk away she told her body but her body did the opposite: she hugged her sister and held her tightly.

“I’ll stay.” She said holding her. 

“Lily I-I-I love you.” Eda said kissing her “I always loved you.”

“ I love you too Eda.” She said kissing her back “ But you know what's next don’t you”

“ I do,” she said blushing

“Then let's get out of these clothes,” Lilith said stripping out of her tux with Eda finally behind. They’ve seen each other naked plenty of times growing up by accident but something about this made Lilith blush as she looked over Eda’s body. She was developing into a beautiful young woman and she hoped Eda thought the same of her body. They stood there staring at each other’s bodies as an awkward silence filled the room.   


“You look beautiful,” Eda said breaking the silence between them.

“ Thank you, you look beautiful as well,” Lilith said as she approached Eda.

“ I love you,” Eda said again.

“ I love you too dummy now just relax, we will learn together,” Lilith said, bringing Eda into a kiss as they fell into bed. That was objectively a lie. She had some knowledge of what to do just by reading her novels and well exploring her own body. Since she was the older sister she decided she would be the one to take charge and hopped Eda would follow. As they kissed Lilith managed to climb on top of Eda and slid her hand down to Eda’s breast and gently kneaded the one in hand. She heard Eda moan into her mouth as taking the chance and sliding her tongue past her lips. The two wrestled each other's tongue for dominance with Eda winning the battle. Breaking off the kiss Lilith decided to give Eda some love elsewhere as she kissed her neck and trailed down her breast. They were close in size with Lilith just beating her by a little bit but that would probably change in the coming years seeing that she was still growing. Lilith brought her mouth to one of Eda’s breasts and gently sucked while her free hand toyed with her other breast. Whatever she was doing she knew it was working hearing Eda let out soft moans as she sucked on them. Having her fill of toying with Eda Lilith decided to head further down south getting an eye full of Eda’s sex with a patch of orange hair just above it. Kissing her inner thighs before placing a kiss on Eda’s sex earning her a gasp from her sister. 

“Are you okay?” Lilith asked

“I’m okay, just sensitive,” Eda huffed, getting used to the feeling. With her go-ahead, Lilith continued to place kisses on Eda’s sex before switching over to her tongue. She licked at her sister's sex slowly feeling as her sister's hands run through her hair.

“Faster.” Eda moaned as she pulled Lilith deeper into her sex. Lilith did as she was commanded licking at her sex faster while deciding to use her free hand to play with her sister's clit. The sensation must have been too much for Eda Lilith thought as she felt her sister pull her hair back.

“I’m sorry I thought that would make you feel good.” Lilith apologized.

“No that felt amazing Lily, just it’s not fair if I’m the only one getting pleasure out of this,” Eda told her.

“ Then let me help you.” Lilith said repositioning her body to where her sex met with Eda’s face “ Better?”

“Better,” Eda answered before burying her face into Lilith’s sex causing Lilith to let out a moan as she felt her sister's tongue bury itself in her sex. 

“No fair.” Lilith moaned before continuing where Eda had stopped her. While she was slow and methodical with her movements Eda was fast and chaotic with hers. Lilith was having a familiar feeling in her stomach she knew she was close and judging by how much Eda slowed she was close to it was time to finish this. Lilith pulled herself away from Eda who was confused by her sister's sudden movement.

“Just follow my lead,” Lilith said as she moved her body around to where their sexes met. Eda quickly caught on to what was about to happen, grabbing Lilith’s leg for support before the two began to rub their sex together. Going slow at the start but soon that wasn’t cutting it anymore starting to move faster mashing their sexes together with a wet slap over and over again until neither of them could take it.

“Lilith,” Eda moaned as a rush of pleasure surged through her body.

“Eda,” Lilith moaned along with her sister as she felt the same pleasure rush through her body. Lilith managed to find the strength to move her body and lay beside her sister as they basketed in the afterglow of their love. They remained like this neither one of them speaking a word only their ragged breaths could be heard. Lilith wanted to say something to her but her body was weak and her eyes were so heavy instead she fell asleep in her sister’s arms.

* * *

When she finally awoke she saw the faint glow of the sun from Eda’s window and remembered everything that had happened last night, checking underneath the blanket seeing Eda and her naked bodies they really did have sex last night. What would people think if they found out, what would their mother think? All these questions raced through her mind but suddenly stopped when she heard the light snoring of her sister. Looking over at Eda as she slept peacefully beside her made Lilith stop second-guessing herself what happened last night was one of the best nights of her life and it was because of Eda. She turned over and wrapped her arms around her sister and held her close kissing the back of her neck.

“I love you so much.” She whispered

“ I love you too.” She heard Eda say back.

“You’re awake?”

“ Kinda hard not to wake up when you’re being squeezed,” Eda said holding Lilith's arms in her hands

“Sorry.” She said letting her grip loosen.

“It’s okay.” 

“Eda I’ve been thinking about what you were saying last night.”

“I said a lot of things last night.”

“The one about taking off.” 

“Oh that one, Lily I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you about that. I think I’ll just stay here with you,” she said turning over to face Lilith.

“Well, I was thinking that we could just take off you know, just the two of us exploring the world together. Mom would probably be mad at us but as long as we let her know that we’ll be together and safe she won’t be too mad or worry too much.”

“What about your dream Lily, if we took off you would give up the Emperor's Coven and be branded as a wild witch."   


“If I’m by your side then I’m fine with giving it all up,” Lilith said kissing Eda.

“But I’m not, you deserve your dream, Lily.”

“Edalyn.”

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna take off anymore, besides you’ll need someone by your side when you join the Emperor’s Coven might as well be the most powerful witch of the isles,” Eda said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“Thank you Edalyn,” Lily said hugging her.

“ It’s what sisters are for.” She said hugging back. The two held each other as they watched the sunrise before Lilith had to sneak back to her room before their Mom woke up but it wouldn’t be the last night the two would spend together they had plenty to look forward to in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it all the way through thank you for reading. Not gonna lie around the middle I was really powering through it just wanting to get through to the other parts, Also I wanted to omit the sex stuff and just leave it heavily implied they had sex but might as well try and write that. So hopefully you enjoyed it I had fun writing it even the sluggish parts.


End file.
